


Catching the Snitch

by Elfflame



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaykayen – drabble based on Snapshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaykayen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaykayen).



> An outtake of Snapshots--Draco's memory of *that* match.

He was going to catch it this time if it meant falling off the bloody broom. He didn't care what it took. Potter had been across the field when he'd seen the flash of gold, several feet down and off to the opposite side of the field from Potter. He could do it! He could finally win against Potter!

All that he was aware of was his broom, and the Snitch, and Potter gaining on him second by second. Even the crowd in the stands seemed to disappear.

There was no way he could lose. Potter was still too far away, and there was the Snitch...and then... It was like an electric current flowing through him as he felt it hit his palm, and the flutter of wings. Suddenly, the roars from the Slytherin end of the field returned as he raised his hand. It was his!

Triumphant, he turned to see Potter's shocked face, wanting to glory in this moment forever, a grin stretched across his face. And then the world went black.


End file.
